


Poll

by AizawaKun



Category: Nothing Much to Do
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:33:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 63
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27379519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AizawaKun/pseuds/AizawaKun
Summary: Basically a poll to decide which update to make next
Comments: 1





	Poll

Hi everyone!Thanks for supporting my account if you have been.This is just a poll for which work you would like to see updated.Please comment if you'd like to see a request or a update faster than another one.Thank you guys once again for the support!It feels like I have people who care about what I write for once!


End file.
